See Jimmy Run
See Jimmy Run is the 12th episode in season 1 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis Jimmy, frustrated with his consistent history of lasts (reviewed in fridge stickers) in running (and being walked over by everyone else who didn't come last), makes a pair of running shoes lit up in electric blue that allows him to travel at ab-normal speeds and win the race. But this was stopped again when Cindy made him lose again by tricking him and saying, "Oh, look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!" while pointing at nothing. This makes Jimmy's inventory competition more aggressive, so he designs a faster pair of shoes (which his mom commented on the danger). He eventually turns into a jelly blob once he went out of control for going too fast. Voice Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Nissa * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Frank Welker as Goddard * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron * James Belushi as Gruber Trivia * The episode title is a parody of See Spot Run. * This is the first episode that Jimmy has his secret watch on his wrist. * Marisa Tomei is metioned in this episode * Goddard does not appear in this episode. Goofs Coming soon! Quotes Libby: Hey Sheen! Have you seen my back!? Sheen: No! Libby: Well, Check it out! Sheen: HEY! Cindy: Oh look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator! Jimmy: Huh? O..o.. Where? Carl: That was AMAZING Jim. Your running so fast, you're completely invisible! Jimmy: Invisible, huh? That just might come in handy. Britney: Come on Nissa! Your turn. Nissa: Ok. N my name is Nissa, i'm a good kissa, and my favorite Tomei's new name is.. Marissa! Jimmy '''(sneaking):' Ah, sweet revenge! '''Cindy:' C, my name is Cindy, Chicago is windy, Mario Indready won the 500 - indy! Cindy (crashes on ground and takes breath):''' BRITNEY! '''Britney: I didn't do it! Cindy: Oh! I suppose the rope tricked me by itself! Hey! What's going on! (spins in circle and goes all the way to the Boys comfort room). Nick: DUDE! You're not a dude! Cindy: Wait, wait I can explain Nick! See, I was jump-in-rope and the jump rope came alive... and I just... (Nick walks away and Cindy became sad). Cindy: I thought Nerdtron was hard to look at before, but this is disgusting! Sheen: Yeah Jimmy, your'e totally gross! Yet somehow cool, but completely nasty! That's strangely awsome! Jimmy: What are you guys talking about?!... No, my molecules! (All poking Jimmy) Libby: This is better than a video game! Jimmy: Stop it! Cindy: I think I can do this all day... and I think I will! (Poking Jimmy) Gallery '' Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.27.jpg|DUDE! Your'e not a dude! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.37.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_06.47.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_09.36.jpg|I've never been more embarrassed in my life! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_09.40.jpg Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_10.28.jpg|Jimmy's molecules's cool! Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi_snapshot_10.45.jpg '' 107a Category:Season 1